Kísértet a kastélyban
by Antoin Michel
Summary: SLASH (Torry) emellett Severitus - Harry ötödik tanévét kezdi a Roxfortban, de már a legelején fenekestül felfordul a Griffendél ház nyugodt légköre. Vajon Tom Denem mennyire változtatja meg hősünket és vele együtt a varázsvilágot? És Voldemort mit szól mindehhez?
1. Tények

**Cím: Kísértet a kastélyban**

**Írta: Marcus Brutus**

**Lektorálta: CHRiS**

**Leírás: **_Harry ötödik tanévét kezdi a Roxfortban, de már a legelején fenekestül felfordul a Griffendél ház nyugodt légköre. Vajon Tom Denem mennyire változtatja meg hősünket és vele együtt a varázsvilágot? És Voldemort mit szól mindehhez?_

**Minden jog bla-bla. (Szokásos szöveg)**

~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&amp;TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~

**I. Fejezet: Tények**

_„Ha megismersz valakit, aki segít elfelejteni a múltat; akkor ő lesz a jövőd."_

Harry Potter dühös volt. Dühös volt magára, a varázsvilágra, Voldemortra, szóval mindenre, ami élt és mozgott. Sőt, arra is, ami nem élt, mégis mozgott. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy ekkora szerencsétlenség éri egy teljesen ártatlan napló miatt. Két hete, hogy oda adták neki, két hete, hogy nem alszik éjszakánként, két hete, hogy idegileg a plafonon volt. A napló most mellette pihent a kanapén, míg tulajdonosa és egyben rabja Harry előtt ült a szőnyegen és kitartóan bámulta hősünket. Ó, igen, Tom Denem volt az. A Griffendéles legszívesebben a haját tépte volna tehetetlenségében.

\- Mond csak Harry Potter, mitől vagy ennyire feszült? – húzta gúnyos mosolyra száját az emlék-Voldemort.

\- Mégis vajon mitől?! – fakadt ki a megszólított – Talán nem mindennapi eset, hogy egy állítólag megsemmisített napló, idegesítő gazdája velem szemben ül, és úgy tesz, mintha ez volna a legtermészetesebb dolog a világon!

Tom szemöldöke enyhén megemelkedett – Szóval zavar a jelenlétem? – mosolygott tovább Denem – Pedig azt hittem, élvezed a társaságom.

\- Persze, mást sem élvezek jobban, mint hogy közel négy év elmúltával egyszerűen gondolsz egyet és feltámadsz annak reményében, hogy az őrületbe kergess! – morgolódott Harry – Másodikban ki akartál nyírni, most meg elvárod, hogy minden gond nélkül csevegjek veled, mintha mi sem történt volna, elfelejtve azt is, hogy állítólag MEGSEMMISÜLTÉL?! – ordította.

\- Halkabban Harry, felébreszted a barátaidat – rázta meg átlátszó mutatóujját Denem.

\- TE CSAK NE CSITÍTGASS! – kiabált újra A Fiú, Aki Túlélte, majd közeledő léptekre lett figyelmes a lányok hálótermei felől.

\- Harry jól érzed magad? – jelent meg hálóköntösben a zilált külsejű Hermione – Kivel kiabálsz az éjszaka közepén?

Harry döbbenten meredt a lányra, majd vissza maga elé a szőnyegre, de Tom nyomtalanul eltűnt. Hermione aggódva ült le barátja mellé, majd a naplót megpillantva kérdőn nézett hősünkre.

\- Ugye ez nem az, aminek gondolom?

\- De igen, az – sóhajtott Harry – Pontosan az, aminek gondolod.

\- Hogyan került hozzád? – faggatta a lány.

\- Dumbledore úgy gondolta, nekem adja, mivel már úgy sincs rá szükség. Én hülye, meg elfogadtam tőle – masszírozta halántékát a Griffendéles.

\- És ez az oka, hogy éjnek évadján ordítozol a klubhelyiségben? – kérdezte kedvesen, majd megsimogatta Harry vállát – Látom, hogy valami nyomaszt. Mi a gond Harry?

Hősünk nem tudta mit mondhatna, de ismerte Hermionét és tudta hiába hazudna, a lány rájönne, és addig nem hagyná békén amíg be nem vallaná az igazat. Így vett egy mély levegőt és kimondta:

\- Tom Denem – a lány homlok ráncolva nézte Harryt, mire az folytatta - A drágalátos barátunk feltámadt, és jobb dolgot nem találva engem akar megőrjíteni minden egyes éjszaka.

A lány percekig nem szólt semmit, látszott rajta hogy töpreng, majd újra a megmentőre nézett, és feltette a lehető legfurább kérdést.

\- Miért frusztrál téged az, hogy itt van?

\- Tessék? – nézett döbbenten a lányra – Hermione! Most mondtam, hogy Denem visszatért a naplóból!

\- Igen, felfogtam elsőre is Harry. De arra nem gondoltál, hogy azért van itt, mert te azt akarod?

Harry ledermedt. Még hogy ő akarná? Ennél viccesebbet sem hallott még. Mégis mi oka lenne arra, hogy feltámassza az emlék-Voldemortot? Ennek egyszerűen semmi értelme nincs.

\- Bár, ilyen téren nem igazán találni bármit is a szakirodalomban, de mikor Ginny kinyitotta másodikban a kamrát, ő hívta elő Denemet a naplóból. Magától képtelen előbukkanni, Harry. – mondta csendesen a lány, miközben aggódva nézett barátjára.

\- Képtelenség hogy én hívjam elő – rázta meg a fejét a Megmentő – Abszurd!

\- Gondolkodj, Harry – csitította Hermione – Egész évben elzárkóztál még tőlem és Rontól is. Mindenkit eltoltál magadtól. Nem csodálkoznék, ha öntudatlanul idézted meg volna.

\- A barátnődnek igaza van – érkezett a válasz a szőnyeg felől.

Hermione sikkantva ugrott egyet a kanapén Tom láttán, míg Harry döbbenten pislogott. Az átlátszó vendég újra a szőnyegen ült és zavartalanul mosolygott rájuk miközben az egyenruhájának szélével babrált.

\- Ez hihetetlen – súgta Hermione – Ez maga a csoda.

\- Nem csoda kislány, az előbb magyaráztad meg – húzta el a száját Denem – Potter akarja, hogy itt legyek, így itt vagyok.

\- Szóval, ha nem akarom, hogy szórakoztass, akkor csak elképzelem, hogy eltűnsz, és vége? – kérdezte reménykedve Harry – Ennyi volna a megoldás?

\- Lényegében, igen – mosolyodott el Tom – Ennyi az egész.

\- Várj! - pattant fel Hermione a kanapéról, szemét a két srácon jártatva – Ha elképzeled, hogy eltűnik, akkor soha többet nem tud visszajönni, egyszóval végleg meghal – mondta Harrynek majd Tomhoz fordult – Igazam van?

\- Valóban – mosolygott továbbra is Denem – Nem tudok majd visszajönni soha többé.

Harry eltöprengett a hallottakon, míg a másik két jelenlévő őt nézte kitartóan. Hermione ujjait tördelve várakozott, míg Denem unottan nézett körbe a helységben.

\- Ha jól értem, meg akarsz halni. – súgta Harry az átlátszó vendégnek töprengve.

\- Igen – nézett rá Tom – El sem tudod képzelni, mennyire unalmas egy nyamvadt naplóban raboskodni. Azt akarom, hogy vége legyen.

\- A napló – Hermione elgondolkodva nézte a tárgyat maga mellett – Nem pusztítottad el teljesen a baziliszkusz foggal.

\- Így van – bólogatott Tom – Annyi mágia még maradt benne, hogy megjelenhessek, de a baziliszkusz méreg most is dolgozik rajta, hiába az a pár év, ami eltelt. Nem tudom, mennyi van még vissza, talán fél év, mire a napló mágikus része teljesen elpusztul és vele együtt én is. Elmondhatom, hogy nem kis energiába került úgymond kivetülni.

\- Ha jól értem – vette át a szót Hermione – Nem az ittléted terhelő, hanem az ide-oda ugrándozás a naplóba és vissza.

\- Lám-lám. Egy sárvérű, ráadásul Griffendéles és mégis mekkora esze van – gúnyolódott Tom.

\- Még egy ilyen beszólás és mész a tűzbe! – pattant fel Harry a kanapéról.

\- Hagyd Harry – legyintett a lány – A lényeg az, hogy Tom minden egyes megjelenésével és eltűnésével fogy a napló mágikus ereje és gyorsabban terjed a méreg.

Harry a vendégére nézett, aki csak bólintott, megerősítve a lány szavait.

\- Rendben – válaszolta elgondolkodva – Itt maradsz velem.


	2. Ő, Akit nevén nevezünk

**2\. Fejezet: Ő, Akit Nevén Nevezünk**

\- Mr. Potter! Ha még egyszer meghallom a hangját, két heti büntetőfeladatot kap! Figyeljen oda! Nem mindegy, hogy a hernyókat hogyan darabolja fel! Merlinre, maga semmit sem tanult az elmúlt években?! – ordította Piton szokásához híven.

Harry magában morgolódva próbált összpontosítani az előtte fortyogó bájitalra. Próbált. De hogy is mehetne egyszerűen, ha egy idegesítő napló még idegesítőbb gazdája folyamatosan arról karattyol neki, hogy milyen hozzávalót mikor és hogyan tegyen bele abba az átkozott üstbe. Emellett a drágalátos tanára is úgy figyeli, mint keselyű a dögöt. Kezdett nagyon elege lenni. Vágyakozva az ajtó felé pillantott. Bár kirohanhatna rajta.

\- Harry – súgta a napló – A hernyókat kell bele tenni, nem a szárított gyökeret!

\- Én is tudom! Felapríthatom anélkül, hogy folyamatosan belepofáznál a munkámba?!

Elhűlve nézett fel 0a bájitalmesterre. Piton arcszíne pillanatok alatt elérte a vörös huszonöt árnyalatát szép sorjában, mielőtt két lépéssel ott termett volna az asztalnál.

\- HOGY MERÉSZEL ILYEN HANGNEMET MEGÜTNI VELEM SZEMBEN, POTTER? EGY HÓNAP BÜNTETŐMUNKA, MÉG HÉTVÉGÉN IS! ÉS MOST TAKARODJON A SZEMEM ELŐL!

Harry teljesen ledermedt.

\- Én nem…

\- AZT MONDTAM, KIFELÉ! – ordította a bájitalmester, majd felrántotta Harryt a gallérjánál fogva és az ajtó felé lökte utána dobva a táskáját.

Amint becsapódott az ajtó, megjelent Tom szemrehányó tekintetet meresztve hősünkre.

\- Gratulálok Potter, ez valóban szép teljesítmény volt. Nem minden nap dobnak ki valakit óráról.

Harry morgott valamit, majd vállára kapva táskáját a klubhelyiség felé indult. Útközben fél füllel hallotta, ahogy Tom folyamatosan ecsetelte bájitalfőzési tudományát, de válaszra sem méltatta. Ez kellett neki. Egy okoskodó mardekáros. Elképzelte a reggeli próféta címlapját: „A Fiú, Aki Túlélte és Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén együtt töltik békés napjaikat a Roxfort falai közt!". Nem... Ő, Akit Nevén Nevezünk. Pontosabban Tom „Én Mindent Tudok" Denem.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&amp;TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

A klubhelyiség üres volt, Tom pedig sértődötten visszavonult a naplóba, mivel Harry szóra sem méltatta a bájitaltanon történt incidens óta. Volt így is elég gondja, nem hiányzott neki még egy hasznavehetetlen, idegesítő, kivetült emlék is a nyakába. Örülhet, ha nem csapják ki a ma történtek után. Idegesen a hajába túrt. Lemondóan sóhajtott, mikor legújabb „barátja" ismét megjelent mellette.

\- Potter. Mi közöd neked Pitonhoz?

\- Tessék? – döbbent meg – Mégis mi közöm lehetne hozzá?

\- Nem akarok belekotyogni, de azt hiszem, több van köztetek tanár-diák kapcsolatnál.

Harry nyelt egyet. Majd még egyet.

\- Denem, ez még viccnek is rossz. Én meg Piton? Te egyáltalán nem vagy normális. Sőt, ez már beteges!

\- Félreértesz – visszakozott az emlék felemelve kezeit – Nem úgy értettem. Én másfajta kapcsolatra gondolok. Rokonira például.

\- Most volt elég belőled! – bődült fel Harry, majd a naplót felkapva eltrappolt a hálótermek felé.

Hatalmas csattanással vágta ki az ajtót, majd a naplót az ágyába hajítva fordult is vissza a klubhelyiségbe. Tudta, hogy Tom csak a napló tíz méteres körzetén belül tartózkodhat. Visszaült a kanapéra, majd egy sóhajt megeresztve belebámult a tűzbe.

Arra riadt, hogy valaki rázza.

\- Harry! HARRY! Jól érzed magad?

\- Hagyj már Ron! Ébren vagyok csak lepihentem.

\- Fú, haver nem semmi volt, ahogy beszóltál Pitonnak – mosolygott legjobb barátja – Tisztára vörös volt a feje még óra végén is.

\- Szerintem egyáltalán nem volt vicces! – csattant fel Hermione.

Hagyta, barátai hadd veszekedjenek. Felosont a hálókörletbe, magához vett pár tiszta ruhadarabot majd elment lezuhanyozni. Mire visszaért, Ron már az ágyán ülve várt rá.

\- Bármit is mondjon Hermione, szerintem nagy voltál haver – vigyorodott el.

\- Kösz Ron – erőltetett magára egy mosolyt Harry. Belegondolni sem mert mit tenne barátja, ha megtudná, hogy valójában kire is szólt rá a tanteremben.

Még akkor is Ron szónoklatát hallgatta, mikor visszasétáltak a klubhelyiségbe. Hermione épp elindult feléjük, látszott rajta hogy felvértezte magát egy újabb kioktatásra, mikor kivágódott a portré és egy igen haragos McGalagony rombolt be rajta.

\- Potter! Azonnal jöjjön velem az igazgatóhoz!

A kőszörnyig teljes némaságban haladtak, majd a tanárnő kimondta a jelszót és felküldte hősünket a lépcsőn. Elmosolyodott a gondolatra, hogy házvezetője másodikban is hasonlóképp kísérte el az igazgatóiig, vicces hogy akkor is Tom ármánykodásának köszönhette a gondokat. _A történelem megismétli önmagát?_ Megrázta a fejét. Rövid invitálás után Dumbledore asztalánál ült, farkasszemet nézve az igazgatóval. Az idős mágus mosolygott, ez kicsit megnyugtatta hősünket.

\- Piton professzor nemrég járt nálam és beszámolt az órán történtekről. – Harry bólintott, hogy folytassa - Erősen kétlem, hogy bármely tanárral feleselnél, főleg ily módon. Igazam van, Harry?

\- Igen, professzor. Nem Piton tanár úr volt az, aki idegesített.

\- Esetleg elárulnád, hogy ki volt az?

Harry várt egy kicsit, majd halkan megszólalt.

\- Tom Denem, igazgató úr.

Dumbledore enyhén megemelte szemöldökét, majd hátradőlt és elgondolkodva nézett diákjára. A néma csendet csupán az apró szerkezetek zakatolása törte meg. A portréalakok figyelmesen szemlélték az irodában történteket, Fawkes szárnya alá dugva fejét aludt ülőrúdján. Harry érezte, hogy izzad a tenyere. Már azon volt, hogy visszavonja állítását és inkább vállalja Piton bosszúját, mikor az igazgató halkan megszólalt.

\- Harry miért nem szóltál, hogy Voldemort ennyire az elmédhez férkőzött?

Egy pillanatra megdermedt. Ez eszébe sem jutott. Az idős mágus szemeibe nézve azonban rájött, nem akar hazudni. Dumbledore mindig mellette állt és foglalkozott vele. Nagyapjaként szerette az igazgatót, képtelen volt ilyen horderejű hazugsággal félrevezetni.

\- Nem Voldemort volt, uram.

\- Sajnos nem értelek édes fiam – döbbent meg az igazgató.

\- Tom Denem volt az, aki folyamatosan beleszólt a bájitalfőzésbe.

Mielőtt az igazgató reagálhatott volna, megjelent a halvány Tom Denem. Kezét Harry vállára tette, majd biccentett az idős mágusnak.

\- Dumbledore professzor, rég találkoztunk.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&amp;TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

Nem tudom, mennyire jó a történet…

Kérem, aki elolvasta, küldjön róla kritikát itt alul a szövegdobozban.

Ha nincs értelme, nem folytatom…

Köszönöm!


	3. Események

**III. Fejezet: Események**

„A szerelem egy érthetetlen dolog. Egy érzés, mely nem kézzel fogható. Nem érezzük a bőrünkön, nem ízlelhetjük, nincs illata, sem hangja. Mégis létezik. Sosem válogat, leginkább spontán jön. Olyan ellentéteket képes összekovácsolni, melyet semmi más nem tud. A szerelem egy jó dolog, és mégsem az. Felrepíthet a fellegekbe, viszont a mélybe is taszíthat, ahonnan nincs visszaút. Óvatosan kell vele bánni, mert érzékeny dolog." Antoin Michel

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&amp;TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

Tom érzelemmentes arccal bámult az igazgatóra, aki elhűlve meredt vissza rá. Harry úgy érezte, menten elsüllyed a fotelben. Egy ilyen horderejű dolgot eltitkolni Dumbledore elől nem kis dolog. Fogalma sem volt, hogy miként reagál az igazgató eme roppant érdekes fejleményre, de bízott benne, hogy nem lesz túlságosan dühös. Legalábbis reménykedett benne nagyon.

_Visszaemlékezés_

\- _Harry…_

\- _Nem Hermione, szó sem lehet róla! – csattant fel Harry – Mégis mi történne szerinted, ha kiderülne, hogy Denem köztünk van?_

\- _Már megbocsáss Potter, de én is itt vagyok – szólt közbe Tom összevont szemöldökkel._

_Hermione ügyet sem vetve rá folytatta – De szólnod kell Dumbledore professzornak! Ha lebuktok, még nagyobb baj lehet belőle!_

\- _Nem és nem! Titokban tartjuk, és te sem fogod elmondani senkinek – vágott vissza Harry, majd fogta magát és elvonult a hálókörletek felé._

\- _Te ezt helyesled? – kérdezte Hermione bosszúsan a halvány alaktól._

\- _Nem szólhatok bele – vonta meg a vállát Tom – Ez Harry döntése. Egyébként sem szívelem az igazgatótokat. Megkeserítette az ittlétem minden egyes évben._

\- _Talán volt rá oka, hogy gyanakodjon rád – szúrta oda a lány._

\- _Most mégis mi bajod? _

\- _Mikor mondod el neki, Tom?_

\- _Mit kellene elmondanom?_

\- _Talán azt, hogy tetszik neked?_

\- _Most komolyan kérdezgetve társalgunk?_

\- _Tom!_

\- _Inkább visszavonulok, ha nem gond. Fárasztó egész nap a Griffendél ház szedett-vetett lakóinak a hülyeségeit hallgatni – válaszolt a szellem fennkölt stílusban, majd eltűnt._

_Harry halkan sóhajtott a lépcsőfordulóban, majd valóban felsétált a hálók felé._

\- Ez bizony, felvet némi problémát – szólalt meg halkan Dumbledore. – Úgy tűnik, két nagy gonddal kell szembenéznünk.

\- Hogy érti, hogy kettővel – kapta fel hirtelen a fejét Harry, majd hozzátette. – Uram?

\- Tulajdonképpen, teljesen más témáról szerettem volna veled beszélni, édes fiam – mosolyodott el halványan az igazgató. – Ha pontos szeretnék lenni, Piton professzorral kapcsolatos.

Harry érezte, hogy Tom egy pillanatra óvatosan megszorította a vállát, mire kérdőn nézett fel rá. Társa azonban folyamatosan az idős mágust nézte, így Harry nem tudta mire vélni az előbbi megmozdulást. Visszatekintett az igazgatóra, majd óvatosan rákérdezett.

\- Nekem mi közöm Piton dolgaihoz, Dumbledore professzor?

\- Piton professzor, Harry. A téma pedig eléggé kényes. Hogy úgy mondjam, mindkettőtökre tartozik, így ha megbocsátasz egy pillanat és ide hívom.

Óvatosan Tomra nézett, aki jelenleg őt figyelte csillogó fekete szemekkel. El nem tudta képzelni, mi köze lehet neki Piton dolgaihoz. Vagy esetleg fordítva. Lehet, hogy az órán történtek miatt kell bocsánatot kérnie? Vagy Dumbledore elújságolja annak a denevérnek, hogy itt van Denem? Nem, az nem lehet! Ijedten nézett az ajtó felé, menekülési utat keresve. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy Piton mindent tönkre tegyen. Újra társára nézett, aki érdeklődve figyelte vívódását.

\- Minden rendben lesz – súgta Denem apró mosolyt villantva – Ne aggódj, itt vagyok melletted.

\- Kösz – nyögte Harry, majd nyelt egyet mikor a bájitaltanár megjelent a kandalló lángjai közt.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&amp;TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

\- Vége az órának! – ordította Piton. Mégis mit képzel magáról ez a szemtelen kölyök? Mikor tanulja meg végre, hogy tisztelettel kell szólni egy felnőtthöz? Nyögve ült le, mikor az utolsó diák mögött bezárult a terem ajtaja. Hogy viselkedhet úgy, mint az az átkozott James Potter? Hisz semmi közük egymáshoz, Merlin csapna bele!

\- Persleus.

Dühöngésében észre sem vette az igazgató érkezését. Borzalmasan kikészülnek az idegei. Egy kémtől az ilyesmi nem elfogadható. Végül is, megfolytja a fiát, kibelezi a nagyurat és máris szép lesz az élet. Sem agyvérzés, sem rettegés. Ahhh…

\- Édes fiam… minden rendben?

\- Elnézésedet kérem, Albus. A kedvenc diákod ma túlteljesített még önmagán is.

\- Mi történt pontosan?

Míg Dumbledore helyet foglalt, Piton az asztalt támasztva beszámolt neki az órán történtekről.

\- Ez egyáltalán nem vall az ifjú Harryre. Gondolod, hogy Voldemort?

\- Nem Albus, semmiképp. Harry elméje tiszta volt.

\- Ki volt a padtársa az órán?

\- Senki. Egyedül dolgozott.

\- Egyedül? – hökkent meg az igazgató.

\- Szóval, mit kívánsz tenni?

\- Beszélek vele, Perselus.

\- Rendben. És, minek köszönhetem mai látogatásod?

Dumbledore varázsolt egy csésze teát magának, majd félhold szemüvege fölül nézett a bájitalmesterre, miközben kortyolgatta. Perselusnak a haja égnek állt az igazgató effajta húzásaitól.

\- Nos?

\- Volna egy feladatom számodra, Perselus.

\- Erre magamtól is rájöttem. Megtudhatom mi volna az?

\- Szükséges volna elhintened egy apró információt Voldemortnak.

\- Miért érzem úgy, hogy nagyon nem fog tetszeni a következő mondatod?

\- Tudasd vele, hogy Harry apja él.

\- MICSODA?!

\- Meg kell őrizned a jelenlegi posztodat Tom mellett, és nem hiányzik, hogy megrendüljön beléd vetett bizalma. Ez az információ számára valódi kincs lehet, viszont sokat nem tud vele kezdeni.

\- Nem, Albus. Én ebbe nem megyek bele.

Az idős mágus komótosan felállt, majd a kandallóhoz sétált.

\- Tedd meg a fiadért, Perselus. Szüksége lesz még az apjára – szólt halkan, majd eltűnt a zöld lángok közt.

Dumbledore csészéje millió darabra robbant szét az asztalon, mikor Piton szitkozódva elhagyta a helyiséget.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&amp;TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

Perselus halántékát masszírozva ült lakosztályának kanapéján, mikor az igazgató újra feltűnt.

\- Rendben, Albus. Nem kell győzködnöd. Megteszem.

\- Azt hiszem, jelenleg nagyobb gondunk is van Voldemortnál.

\- Mi történt? Ugye nem…

\- Nem, nincs Harrynek semmi baja. A probléma forrása, Tom.

\- Albus… az imént mondtad, hogy nincs köze Voldemorthoz.

\- Valóban így van.

A bájitalmester észrevette azt a bizonyos őrült csillogást az igazgató szemeiben. Ajjajj…

\- Mi az, amiről nem tudok? – kérdezte aggódva.

\- Úgy tűnik Perselus, két sötét nagyúr van jelen a varázsvilágban, és Harry jelen pillanatban az egyikük társaságát élvezi az irodámban.

\- MICSODA?!


	4. Ha kiderül az igazság

**4\. fejezet: Ha kiderül az igazság**

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&amp;TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

\- Minden rendben lesz – súgta Denem apró mosolyt villantva – Ne aggódj, itt vagyok melletted.

\- Kösz – nyögte Harry, majd nyelt egyet mikor a bájitaltanár megjelent a kandalló lángjai közt.

Perselus szó szerint kirobbant a kandallóból. Meg sem várta Albus magyarázatát, azonnal az igazgatóiba indult. _Teljesen megbolondult a vénember! Harryt otthagyni egyedül azzal a szörnyeteggel! Mi van, ha elrabolja?! Talán még nem késő._ Mielőbb ott kell lennie a fia mellett és megvédeni őt, ha kell.

Aztán megtorpant, mikor egy enyhén reszkető Harry Potterrel és egy halványan derengő Tom Denemmel találta szembe magát.

Dumbledore elegánsan kisétált az újra fellobbanó lángok közül, kényelmesen elsétált az íróasztalához majd leült és onnan figyelte vendégeit. A feszült csendet Piton törte meg.

\- Magyarázatot, Potter! MOST!

Azonban mielőtt Harry válaszolhatott volna, Tom hirtelen a mellkasához kapott és térdre esett.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&amp;TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

Voldemort élvezettel nézte egy újabb mugli család haláltusáját. Havonta iktatott be hasonló kínzásokat saját szórakoztatására. Miután az utolsó mugli is kilehelte a lelkét, elküldte halálfalóit és Naginit hívta.

\- Gyere édesssszem, vacsora.

A kígyó hangtalanul siklott be a terembe, majd nekilátott a holttestek bekebelezésének. Voldemort élvezettel nézte kedvence lakmározását, mikor halk kopogtatásra lett figyelmes. Féregfark óvakodott be a terembe térden csúszva.

\- Nagyuram, híreket hoztam – szólt remegve.

\- Hallgatlak Féregfark – suttogta dühösen szolgájának.

\- A Potter fiú, Nagyúr - a sötét mágusra emelte tekintetét, de azonnal vissza is fordította a padlóra az izzó vörös szemek láttán - Kiderült, hogy valójában nem Potter hanem Piton...

\- MICSODA?!

Féregfark és Nagini pillanatok alatt elhagyták a termet, amint Voldemort fékezhetetlen pusztításba kezdett.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&amp;TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

\- Tom!

Harry aggódva térdelt le a halvány alak mellé, miközben a másik két jelenlévő dermedten nézte a párost.

\- Professzor – suttogta halkan az emlékfiú az igazgatónak – a megosztott lélek…

Dumbledore szeme felcsillant, mikor rájött, hogy mi lehet a probléma.

\- Dumbledore professzor – szólt közbe Harry – hogyan segíthetnék?

\- Nem tudsz segíteni, édes fiam – rázta meg fejét az igazgató – Tom egy horcrux, és mint azt te is tudod, ő Voldemort lelkének egy darabja. Úgy képzeld el ezt, mintha két tested volna. A lélek ugyanaz, így az átélt érzelmek is.

\- Szóval, ha Voldemort dühös, akkor Tom is? – kerekedtek el a griffendéles szemei.

\- Valójában, Tom esete kicsit más – vágott közbe mosolyogva az idős mágus – Azért érez jelenleg fájdalmat, mert az érzései mások, mint Voldemortnak.

\- Mások? – kérdezte összezavarodva professzorát – De hát mit…

\- Azt hiszem ennyi elég volt a mesedélutánból – vágott közbe Piton.

Harry összerezzent a bájitalmester hangjától, teljesen megfeledkezett a negyedik jelenlévőről. Egy pillanatra gyűlölt professzorára emelte tekintetét, az éjfekete szemek azonban őt vizslatták ezért újra Tomra kezdett koncentrálni, aki viszont már időközben lenyugodott és hanyatt fekve lehunyt szemmel zihált a padlón.

\- Még mindig várok a válaszára, Potter! – Csattant fel Piton. – És próbáljon meg értelmes magyarázatot adni, már amennyire korlátolt agykapacitása engedi.

Harry összeszorított szájjal nézte továbbra is halvány társát. Dumbledore székén hátradőlve jókedvűen citromport majszolt élvezve a műsort, Piton összefont karokkal állt továbbra is a kandalló mellett, szemét le nem véve a griffendéles fiúról. A néma csendet időnkén Fawkes trillázása, az ezüstszerkezetek halk zakatolása és Tom zihálása törte meg. A bájitalmester nem épp türelméről volt híres, szemei elsötétültek a haragtól.

\- Potter!

\- Nem tartozom magának beszámolnivalóval! – pattant fel Harry a padlóról.

\- Több tiszteletet, neveletlen kölyök!

\- Maga csak ne parancsolgasson!

\- Amíg a tanárod vagyok, Potter – mozdult meg hirtelen Piton, amitől a griffendéles ijedtében tett pár lépést hátrafelé – addig igenis követed az utasításaimat!

\- Nem érdekel, mit mond! Maga nem az apám!

\- Mit mondtál? – hökkent meg egy pillanatra a férfi.

\- MAGA NEM AZ APÁM! – ordította Harry haragtól izzó szemekkel – NE PARANCSOLGASSON!

\- Harry, édes fiam – szólt közbe Dumbledore bánatosan csillogó szemekkel – ezt meg kell cáfolnom.

\- Mi… - a fiú hangja egy pillanatra elakadt, miközben döbbenten meredt az igazgatóra.

Hirtelen vakító fény töltötte el a szobát, hangos kiáltásokat hozva elő a falon lógó portrék felől. Ahogy a fény halványult, Harry nagyokat pislogva próbálta kivenni az iroda berendezésének körvonalait, azonban figyelmét azonnal elvonta a zsebében lapuló napló enyhe izzása. Benyúlt érte majd felszisszenve kapta ki kezét talárja rejtekéből. Piton azonnal a griffendéles mellett termett. Egy pálcalendítéssel elővarázsolta a fiú zsebéből a naplót, amit aztán az asztalra lebegtetett. A könyv lapjai közül vér szivárgott elő. Dumbledore összevont szemöldökkel nézte a horcruxot, majd tekintetét Harryre emelte mielőtt megszólalt.

\- Azt hiszem nagyobb a baj, mint hittük.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&amp;TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

Vernon Dursley kedvenc bőrfoteljében terpeszkedve nézte a délutáni tv műsort, azt hitte, ez élete legnyugodtabb napja. Szabadságának első napját töltötte otthon, Dudley valamelyik barátjánál töltötte a nyári szünetet, bár Vernont nem igazán érdekelte hol van a fia, legalább csendes a ház. Épp kibontott egy zacskó chipset, amikor Petúnia viharzott be a nappaliba elfehéredett arccal. Kezében egy borítékot szorongatott, amit pár másodperc vonakodás után férje kezébe nyomott. Vernon kivette belőle a levelet. Arca a szöveget olvasva először pipacsvörös lett, majd fokozatosan átváltott felesége arcához hasonlóan hófehérbe. Felpattant a fotelből és egyenesen kisietett a kocsihoz, nyomában Petúniával. Pár másodperc múlva a kocsi kikanyarodott a ház elől és a Kóbor Grimbuszt meghazudtoló sebességgel elhagyta a Privet Drive nyugodt környékét. A házban maradt üres boríték a nappali puha szőnyegén pihent, egyetlen kézzel írt szöveggel rajta: „Drága nővéremnek".

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Bocsánat az esetleges hibákért, kivételesen nem találtam olyat, aki lektorálta volna a történetet. _

_Viszont, nem szerettem volna tovább húzni az időt vele, így is már két hete porosodott a gépemen._

_Remélem, sikerült megtartanom a megszokott színvonalat, már amennyire színvonalas lehet a történetem :D_

_Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!_


	5. Változás

**5\. Fejezet: Változás**

Harry magában morogva ült órán. Az SVK eddig kedvenc tantárgya volt, de Umbridge totál elcseszte nekik ez évben. A vén varangy semmit sem tanított hisz szerinte nincs kitől megvédeniük magukat. Olvastak minden órán és próbáltak nem elaludni. Még Binns Mágiatörténet órája is izgalmasabb volt ennél. Ráadásul hogy figyeljen oda az olvasásra, mikor Piton magával vitte a naplót minek következtében persze Tom is kénytelen volt vele tartani. Hiába próbált ellenkezni, hiába ordított, csapkodott, rombolt, az a vén kecske Dumbledore nem hallgatta meg. Hogy engedhette, hogy a pincedenevér elvigye magával a naplót? Féltette Tomot. Nem nyugtatta meg az emlékalak halvány mosolya, miközben csak annyit súgott, hogy _„Minden rendben lesz, Harry"._ Persze, ha Pitonon múlik, biztos kitör a világbéke.

\- Potter.

El nem tudta képzelni, hogy hozhatott az igazgató ilyen döntést? És mi az, hogy vitatott az apja kiléte? Hisz mindenki azt mondja, hogy kiköpött James. Mi ez az újabb kavarás körülötte? Megint nem mondanak el neki semmit, mert még túl fiatal. Bahh!

\- Potter!

De majd megmutatja nekik, mennyit változott. A „Kis túlélő" többé már nem egy gyerek, akit pátyolgatni kell. Elege van már abból, hogy mindenki állandóan meg akarja védeni. Többször is szembenézett már Voldemorttal, és TÚLÉLTE! Mennyit kell még bizonyítania ahhoz, hogy végre komolyan vegyék?

\- HÚSZ PONT A GRIFFENDÉLTŐL, POTTER!

\- Eln… elnézést tanárnő, belemerültem az olvasásba – olyan hirtelen szakadt ki gondolatai közül, hogy egy pillanatra azt is elfelejtette hol tartózkodik.

\- Rendben, akkor mondja el, miről szólt ez a fejezet – Umbridge gúnyos mosolyra húzta száját.

\- Öhm… a… öh…

\- Még tíz pont, Potter, amiért hazudozik!

\- Bekaphatja.

\- MIT MONDOTT?!

\- Semmit, tanárnő. Csak félrenyeltem, többé nem fordul elő.

_Kitartás Harry, ez az utolsó tanítási nap. Az utolsó nyomorult óra ezzel a bibircsókos boszorkánnyal. Bár_ – gondolta – _a Privet Drive sem álmaim otthona._ Hirtelen el sem tudta dönteni, melyik a rosszabb? Egy teljes nyár a rokonaival, vagy SVK ezzel a banyával. Megrázta a fejét. Vissza kell szereznie Pitontól a naplót és Tomot. Nem fogja itt hagyni a nyárra, az fix. Szüksége van arra a szószátyár Denemre mert ha vele lesz, legalább nem őrül bele a magányba. Igen, csakis ezért. Nincs semmi más oka, amiért az emlékalakkal akart lenni. Semmi… Tényleg. Halkan felsóhajtott. _Hazudni bűn, Harry – emlékeztette magát – főleg, saját magadnak_. Újra felsóhajtott.

Albus Dumbledore mindig is nyugodt ember volt. Legalábbis ezt mutatta a külvilág felé. Igen. Jelenleg viszont olyan ideg tombolt benne, hogy időnként meg-meg rezzentek az apróbb tárgyak az irodájában. Lehunyta szemét, hátradőlt karosszékében és újra végigpörgette magában az eseményeket. A napló, Tom, Voldemort, Harry. Fogalma sem volt, mit tehetne. Harry maga is egy horcrux. Ráadásul úgy tűnik, kötődik az ifjú Tomhoz ami, meglehetősen nagy problémát okoz. Amennyiben Voldemort a halálos átokkal „megölné" Harryt a nagy összecsapáskor, nem volna semmi gond, hisz a Harryben élő horcrux elpusztul és ezzel együtt a Nagyúr is meggyengül. De így, hogy Tom úgymond visszatért a naplóból, kicsit megkavarta a dolgokat. Márpedig Harry nem fogja a naplót elpusztítani, ezzel megválva annak lakójától. Dumbledore összevonta szemöldökét. Tehát a háború végét még homály fedi. A másik probléma maga Voldemort. Részben irányíthatja Harryt és Tomot egyaránt, amint rájön, hogy kapcsolat áll fent közte és az említettek közt. Ennek pedig beláthatatlan következményei volnának. De mi lehet a megoldás?

Elmélkedéséből kandallójának apró pattogása rángatta ki. A vörös szikrák lassan átváltottak zöldbe, majd a fellobbanó tűzben a Foltozott üst kocsmárosa, Tom feje jelent meg.

\- Igazgató úr – villantott egy foghíjas mosolyt Dumbledore felé – Ezek a Durlik keresik magát.

\- Köszönöm, Tom. Azonnal megyek.

Válaszul egy bólintást kapott, majd a kocsmáros feje eltűnt a lángokból. Mikor az idős mágus kilépett a Foltozott üst kandallójából, szembe találta magát a vigyorgó Tommal és a mögötte idegesen álló Dursley házaspárral. Döbbenetét palástolva hellyel kínálta a két muglit a kocsma egyik asztalánál, majd ő is helyet foglalt velük szemben.

\- Miben lehetek segítségükre Mr. és Mrs. Dursley?

\- Harryről van szó – kezdett bele Vernon – szeretnénk vele beszélni minél előbb.

\- Mr. Dursley, Harry holnap utazik haza. Nem értem…

\- Nem jöhet haza – szakította félbe Vernon – még nem. Egy pár napot ott kell maradnia az iskolában.

Dumbledore összevont szemöldökkel nézte a házaspárt. Ismerte őket annyira, hogy tudja, itt valami nem stimmel. Sosem hívták a fiút a keresztnevén, és ez a modor, ahogy a férfi beszélt… nem vall rá, hisz Vernon Dursley egy felfuvalkodott hólyag. Legalábbis ezt hallotta róla. Az előtte ülő ember viszont egyáltalán nem ezt a benyomást keltette.

\- Kérem, ezt olvassa el – nyújtott át Petunia egy levelet az idős mágusnak.

Az igazgató kék szemei megvillantak olvasás közben. Mikor végzett, lassan visszanyújtotta vissza a levelet a nőnek majd kezeit összekulcsolva meredt maga elé. Pár perc néma csend után hirtelen felállt az asztaltól és a kissé riadt házaspárra mosolygott.

\- Mr. és Mrs. Dursley kérem, tartsanak velem a Roxfortba.

Perselus idegei pattanásig feszültek. _Ez a kibírhatatlan, nyámnyila, idegesítő, szószátyár kölyök, ez a naplószökevény egy Merlinverése!_ Nem elég, hogy minden egyes bájital készítésébe beleszólt, ráadásul még arra is rájött, hogy Harry valójában nem Potter hanem Piton. Ha ez nem volna elég, órák hosszat hallgatta az _„Így legyünk kedvesek Harryvel"_ és a „_Mondja el neki az igazat, hisz a fia!"_ témákat újra és újra. Még egy nyamvadt némító bűbájt sem tudott az alakra küldeni, hisz valójában ott sem volt. _Vagy mégis? Hisz szilárd testet öltött. Félszilárdat. Létezik egyáltalán olyan?_ Megrázta a fejét, majd küldött egy gyilkos pillantást a jelenleg is csacsogó exmardekárosnak és visszafordult az üstben fortyogó bájitalhoz.

\- Professzor. Szerintem minél előbb elmondja Harrynek hogy a maga fia, annál könnyebb lesz mindkettejüknek. – Pitontól viszont csak egy halk morgás jött, továbbra is a főzetet kavargatta gépiesen. Tom eközben egy elég kemény és kényelmetlen _„vendégek számára fenntartott"_ széken ült. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy egyáltalán miért érez ilyesmit? Hisz ő csak egy emlék, nem fájhat a lába vagy a háta vagy bármije. Ez képtelenség. Mégis, már többször is megdörzsölte elzsibbadt lábait. Elzsibbadt? ELZSIBBADT?! – A… azt hiszem, elzsibbadtam.

\- Ne legyen nevetséges, maga _nem zsibbadhat el._

\- Nos, mégis megtörtént…

Piton mérgesen fordult vendége felé, majd ijedtében a falig hátrált. Ott ült. Ott ült a laborjában Tom Denem, minden idők leghatalmasabb feketemágusának fiatalabb kiadása. És ÉLT! Piton fejében sikított ez az egy szó. ÉLT! Egy hús és vér tinédzser nézett vele szembe zavarodott tekintettel.

\- Valami baj van? – vonta össze szemöldökét a fiatal mágus.

\- Beszélnem kell az igazgatóval. Ne mozduljon! – Perselus sebes léptekkel a kandallóhoz menj, beszórt egy marék hopp-port és bedugta fejét a zöld lángok közé.

\- Albus! Tomról van szó, azt hiszem… mi a…

Mondatát egy sikítás szakította félbe. Petunia Dursley férje háta mögé ugrott a tűzben lévő fej láttán. Vernon mozdulni sem bírt a látottaktól, szobormereven állt az iroda közepén.

\- Ahh, Perselus! – Dumbledore mosolyogva sétált a kandallóhoz – Épp rád gondoltam. Megkérhetlek, hogy gyere mihamarabb az irodámba? És hozd magaddal Harryt. Azt hiszem, épp Dolores óráján van.

Bocsánat a késésért, rettenetesen rám szakadtak a dolgok. Meg az és, meg a csillagok...

Bétám sajnos nem volt, így előre is elnézést a helyesírási hibákért (újra).


	6. Farkasbőrbe bújt bárányok

**6\. Fejezet: Farkasbőrbe bújt bárányok**

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&amp;TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

_Beszélnem kell Pitonnal. Igen. Óra után lemegyek hozzá a kriptába. Vagyis a pincébe, természetesen. Nem kripta. Ááááh... soha! Elvégre ő nem denevér, ugye? Várjunk csak! A vámpírok élnek kriptában, nem a denevérek. Lehet, hogy Piton vámpír? _Harry megborzongott. _Nem, Dumbledore nem engedné, hogy egy vámpír tanítsa a diákokat.Bár ahogy a folyosókon suhan... és az a fekete talár, ahogy fodrozódik körülötte... és az a hideg pince... az a sötét... Áhh, nem lehet vámpír! Hisz nincsenek hosszú szemfogai. Várjunk csak... Piton sosem mosolyog, honnan a frászból tudhatnám milyenek a szemfogai? _Harry ledermedt. _Most komolyan Piton fogsorán agyalok? _

\- Egy pisszenést se halljak! Csendben olvassák a fejezetet!

_Na, persze. Méghogy pisszenést... a horkolás annak számít? És ha Seamus elfingja magát? Vajon milyen büntetőmunkát kaphatna érte? Vérpennával írhatná újra és újra, hogy "A FINGÁS BŰN" ? Beteg, perverz egy banya ez. Képtelenség eldönteni, hogy vajon Umbridge vagy Piton-e a szadistább. Asszem fej-fej mellett haladnak. De legalább ez a kövér vén szipirtyó nem akar egy üstbe sem beleaprítani. Bezzeg Piton..._

\- Umbridge professzor - lépett a terembe Perselus, Harry ijedtében ugrott egyet ültében - Pottert magammal kell vinnem az igazgató úrhoz.

_Szentséges ég, ennek a faszinak villámlik a szeme! Most fog bedarálni, semmi kétség! Majd azt mondja, hogy útközben megszöktem és azóta nem látott, a szemgolyóm meg vigyorog az egyik polcán abban a nyálkás üvegben. Bleeeeeh..._

\- Potter! Pattanjon, nem érek rá egész nap!

\- Igen is, tanár úr!

Táskáját felkapva szaladt a bájitalmester után, aki már a folyosón haladt. Mikor beérte, felvette annak ritmusát és teljes összhangban suhantak (olyan igazi Pitonosan) az iroda felé. Egy pillanatra, mintha Piton érdeklődve nézte volna őt, de mikor odapillantott, tanára az elé táruló folyosót szuggerálta faarccal.

\- Milyennek ítéli meg az új Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanárt, Potter?

\- Öhm.. hát.. jó tanár. Igen, megfelelő, Uram.

\- Tudja Potter, utálom, ha a szemembe hazudnak.

\- Én nem...

\- És ismét hazudik! - csattant fel Perselus.

\- Jó, oké - kiáltott vissza Harry - borzalmas tanár, egy varangy, aki még valószínűleg varázsolni sem tud, ráadásul annyi esze sincs mint egy gurkónak!

\- Értem.

_Ennyi? Értem? Nem is gúnyolódik? Ki ez az ember és hol van Piton? _

A kőszörny félreugrott és ők már trappoltak is fel a csigalépcsőn.

Piton kopogtatás nélkül rontott be az ajtón, Harry óvatosan lépkedett utána. Az elé táruló látványtól teljesen ledermedt. Petunia és Vernon ücsörögtek egy-egy kényelmes fotelben, miközben őt nézték már-már kedvesen. _KEDVESEN?! Mi az ördög folyik itt? _Mikor a kandalló felé nézett egy alakot pillantott meg. A fiú eddig háttal állt neki viszont, ahogy megfordult Harry félrenyelt. Tom nézett rá éjfekete szemeivel és az a csábos apró félmosoly is ott virított az ajkain, azzal a még cukibb apró ráncocskával a szája sarkáná. _MERLINRE, MI EZ A NYÁLADDZÁS? ROSSZ-ROSSZ HARRY, SZÉGYELLD MAGAD_. Mikor a lába megremegett, jobbnak látta leülni.

\- Harry fiam, foglalj helyet - mosolygott rá az idős mágus, nem foglalkozva azzal, hogy Harry már letette magát - Egy kis citromport?

\- Nem, köszönöm - érkezett a halk felelet. Egyszerűen képtelen volt elszakadni azoktól a fekete íriszektől. Mikor Tom enyhén megemelte szemöldökét, Harry észbe kapott és az Igazgatóra fordította tekintetét. - Uram?

\- A rokonaid szeretnének veled pár szót váltani a nyári szünet első heteivel kapcsolatban - válaszolt jó kedélyűen Dumbledore, majd elegánsan a szájába döntött fél zacskó citromport, aminek természetesen a fele beterítette szakállát és ruhája nagy részét. Piton feje elzöldült az attrakció láttán. Az idős mágus elkezdte lekotorni magáról az édességet, azonban keze egyre jobban belegabalyodott ragacsos szakállába. A végére úgy nézett ki, mint egy idős vattacukor árus. Piton már enyhén öklendezett. Harry bájitaltanárának reakciói láttán halkan kuncogott magában. Tom unottan támasztotta a kandallót, Vernon és Petunia döbbenten nézték a jelenetet.

Dumbledore enyhén pirulva elnézést kért, majd távozott feltehetőleg a mosdóba.

\- Harry - szólalt meg Vernon - megkértük az Igazgató urat, hogy itt maradhass még egy-két hetet, amíg Petuniával elrendezzük az otthoni dolgokat. Remélem, nem okoz ez neked nagy gondot. Természetesen azonnal szólunk, ha minden készen áll az érkezésedre.

_Itt maradni? Dehát egy nagyszerű! Várjunk csak... Vernon itt a Roxfortban? Ráadásul KEDVESEN beszél hozzám és REMÉLI, HOGY NEM OKOZ GONDOT itt maradnom? Mi a fene folyik már megint itt? És mi az, hogy minden készen áll majd mire megyek? Építenek gyors egy pincét ahol láncra verhetnek? Vagy várárok lesz krokodilokkal? _

Dumbledore közben visszajött és mosolyogva ült vissza íróasztala mögé. Harry csak bólintani tudott Vernonnak, egy hang sem jött ki a torkán.

\- Harry nagy veszélynek van kitéve, így természetesen engedélyezem a maradását, amíg szükséges, Mr. Dursley.

\- Nagy veszélynek? - kérdezte ijedten Petunia - Miféle veszély? Csak nem...

\- De igen - bólintott az igazgató - Voldemort. És Harry az egyetlen reményünk.

\- Remény? - Vernon megdöbbent.

\- Benne olyan erő lakozik, melyet a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer - idézte Dumbledore a jóslat egy részét, majd hozzátette - A szeretet ereje.

\- Hát persze - csattant fel Harry - Majd szépen odasétálok Tomhoz és megölelgetem azzal, hogy "Úúúúgy szeretlek Voldi", amitől minden bizonnyal szörnyethal majd. Ha mástól nem, hát a megrázkódtatástól biztos.

\- Khm - köszörülte meg hangosan a torkát Tom.

\- Bocs, nem rád értettem... - pirult el a griffendéles - vagyis részben igen, de érted... Ó, jólvan! Akkor legyen Tom helyett Voldemort. Még hozzá kell szoknom, hogy most kettő van belőle.

\- KETTŐ?! - kiáltott fel egyszerre a mugli házaspár ijedt pillantásokat vetve a fiatal ex-mardekárosra.

\- MINDENKI NYUGODJON LE A PI... – Piton elfehéredett a saját kirohanásától. Megköszörülte a torkát, majd halkabban folytatta – a piros szeme nem is olyan rémisztő. Mármint Voldemorté természetesen.

\- Hogy jön ide a szeme… Ó… - esett le Harrynek az elterelés – Na de Piton professzor. Nem is gondoltam volna, hogy Voldemort szemeit szokta nézegetni…

\- POTTER!

Az irodát halk kuncogás törte meg, még Perselusnak is uralnia kellett arcizmait, hogy elrejtse az apró mosolyt szája sarkában.

\- Azt hiszem, itt biztonságban leszel Harry amíg mi elrendezzük az otthoni dolgokat. Hisz itt van ap… - Petunia hirtelen elhallgatott egy pillanatra, majd sóhajtva folytatta – itt van a professzor. Úgy értem a… na, mindegy. A lényeg, hogy két hét múlva találkozunk. Viszont, nekünk most mennünk kell. Kérlek, vigyázz magadra. Vernon?

\- Indulhatunk drágám. Harry, ha bármire szükséged volna, nyugodtan üzenj az igazgató úrral vagy a baglyoddal, rendben?

Az ifjú griffendéles ismét szájtátva bámult rokonaira. Mikor észbe kapott, aprót bólintott feléjük. A mugli házaspár Dumbledore segítségével távozott a kandallón keresztül. Harry a hallottakat emésztgette magában egyre jobban lesápadva, Tom közben leült a kanapéra mialatt Perselus beállt az ifjú sötét nagyúr előző helyére a kandalló mellé.

\- Tanár úr – a fiú szavait alig lehetett hallani.

\- Igen, Potter? – vonta fel szemöldökét a bájitalmester.

\- Maga az apám?

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&amp;TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

_Bocsánat, hogy ismét elcsúsztam a fejezettel. Tudjátok, nehéz az élet ;)_

_A Torry és a Severitus fanok is örülhetnek, mivel a következő fejezetben Harry kicsit közelebb kerül végre Tomhoz, az azt követőben pedig Perselus próbál fia felé nyitni._

_Hogy mit eredményez mindez a griffendéles lelkében? Nos…_

_Őszintén bevallom, e történetem első fejezete már 5 (ÖT!) éve porosodott a gépen, mondhatni lemondtam róla, mikor elkapott az ihlet a folytatását tekintve._

_Remélem, tetszett a fejezet, bár eléggé agyamentre sikerült az eleje. Nézzétek el nekem, időnként elkap az ötperc. :D_

_UTÓIRAT: Készült egy oldal Facebookon, ahol elsőként értesülhettek az új fejezetekről és friss hírekről._

_ facebook (pont) com (per) antoinfanfic_


	7. Mentőakció

**7\. Fejezet: Mentőakció**

~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&amp;TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~

\- Vigyázz magadra, Harry – ölelte meg Hermione a fiút.

\- Úgy van, haver! És vigyázz Pitonnal – szúrta közbe Ron.

\- Ugyan már, Ron! – zsörtölődött a lány.

\- Ígérem, nem lesz semmi gond – hadarta Harry, majd feltaszigálta barátait a vonatra.

\- Majd írj!

\- És tanulj!

\- Persze Hermione, jobb dolga sem lesz…

\- Fogd be, Ron!

\- Sziasztok – nevetett Harry miközben elindult a vonat.

Azonban, amint a Roxfort Expressz elhagyta az állomást, a mosoly hamar lefagyott a griffendéles arcáról. Sóhajtva ült be a rá várakozó fiákerbe, majd lehunyta szemeit.

~~o~~o~~o~~o~

_\- Maga az apám?_

_\- Harry…_

_\- Nem, Tom. Szeretném tudni._

_\- Igen, Potter. Én vagyok az apja._

_\- Piton._

_\- Tessék?_

_\- Nem Potter, tanár úr. Most már Piton._

_\- Oh._

_\- Megismételné a mondatát tegezve?_

_\- Melyiket?_

_\- A vallomását._

_\- Hmm… Igen, Potter. Én vagyok az apád._

_Harry halkan felkuncogott. Piton enyhén megemelt szemöldökkel nézett rá, Tom száját elhúzva támaszkodott. Dumbledore mosolyogva szemlélte a jelenetet._

_-Akkor… akkor most térjek át a sötét oldalra? – Harryből kirobbant a nevetés._

_\- MICSODA?! – hördült fel a bájitalmester._

_\- Mugli dolog, professzor – rázta meg a fejét Tom._

~~o~~o~~o~~o~

\- Professzor úr!

Dumbledore megvárta, míg az ifjú griffendéles beéri őt a folyosón, majd szomorú tekintettel nézett rá.

\- Igen, Harry?

\- Nem látta az apámat, igazgató úr?

\- Gyere az irodámba. Jobb, ha ezt egy csésze tea mellett beszéljük meg, fiam.

A kihalt folyosón robajként kongtak lépteik. A lépcsőkhöz érve Harry felfigyelt azok mozdulatlanságára. Dumbledore fellépett az előttük állóra, majd intett Harrynek, hogy kövesse. A griffendéles már kérdésre nyitotta a száját, mikor a lépcső alattuk elkezdett emelkedni egyre feljebb, míg nem elérték a kellő szintet. A döbbent fiú láttán az idős mágus elmosolyodott.

\- Az igazgatónak mindent lehet, Harry.

Miután helyet foglaltak a kényelmes karosszékekben és Dumbledore felszolgálta a teákat, pár percig néma csendben kortyolgatták a gőzölgő italt. Harry egyre frusztráltabb lett, de nem akarta megsérteni az igazgatót, így csendben várt. Dumbledore csendben letette kiüresedett csészéjét, elmajszolt egy kis citromport, majd hátradőlt székében és fürkészőn tekintett a fiúra.

\- Nos, Harry a kérdésedre válaszolva, apád jelenleg Voldemortnál van.

A griffendéles ereiben meghűlt a vér.

\- De… de hát… ki kell mentenünk onnan, igazgató úr! – kelt ki magából.

\- Nem tehetünk semmit, Harry. Voldemort hívta a jegyen keresztül, így mennie kellett. Nem tehetünk mást, mint várunk.

_\- Tom!_

_\- Harry, ezt HOGYAN CSINÁLOD?!_

_\- A sebhelyemen keresztül. Nem fontos. Hol vagy?_

_\- Öhm… csak sétálgatok._

_\- Tom…_

_\- Harry?_

_\- Ne játszadozz velem!_

\- Tommal beszélsz, Harry? – kérdezte mosolyogva Dumbledore.

\- Igen, professzor, de nem hajlandó megmondani, hogy hol van épp.

\- A kamrában, Harry – válaszolta nyugodtan az igazgató.

\- Mi a… _TOM!_

_\- Egyszer megátkozom azt a vén kecskét…_

_\- Nem átkozol te meg senkit – morgolódott a griffendéles – mit keresel te a kamrában?!_

_\- Naginihez jöttem._

_\- MI?! Voldemort kígyója itt van a kastélyban?!_

_\- Milyen kígyója? Én a baziliskusról beszélek._

_\- Ohh… értem. Jól vagy?_

_\- Persze, Harry. Ne aggódj, minden oké. Csak építettem neki egy kriptát._

_\- Merlinre… Ki hinné, hogy a Magasságos Sötét Nagyúr ennyire ÉRZELMES._

_\- Potter!_

_\- Hmm?_

_\- Ha felmegyek, ne kerülj a szemem elé!_

_\- Hűha, de félek. Meg is sirattad szegénykét? Küldjek zsepit?_

_\- POTTER!_

_\- Jó-jó. Gyere fel az igazgatóhoz, van egy kis gond apámmal._

_\- Rendben, hamarosan ott leszek._

~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&amp;TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~

\- Perselus, már vártalak.

\- Nagyúr – hajolt meg a bájitalmester – Miben állhatok szolgálatodra?

Voldemort, pálcáját ujjai közt forgatva sétálta körbe halálfalóját. Perselus nem mutatta ki, de megrettent a nagyúr viselkedésétől. Pont úgy tett, mint egy áldozatát becserkésző vad és ez a bájitalmestert rendkívül aggasztotta.

\- Türelem, Perselus – suttogta önelégülten a sötét mágus – vendégeket várunk.

Pár másodperccel később egy tucatnyi halálfaló hoppanált Piton körül. Voldemort végigjáratta tekintetét az egybegyűlteken, majd ünnepélyesen megszólalt.

\- Most, hogy mindenki itt van, talán el is kezdhetnénk – függesztette szemét a bájitalmesterre – Perselus, hű halálfalóm, mi hírekkel tudsz szolgálni?

\- Nagyúr, bocsánatodért esedezem…

\- Ne dühíts fel, Perselus – sziszegte dühösen Voldemort – Mi van a Potter kölyökkel?

\- Dumbledore folyamatosan pesztrálja szokás szerint – villant meg a bájitalmester szeme – a kölyök ugyanolyan arrogáns és beképzelt, mint az apja.

\- Nehéz lehet elviselned minden áldott nap.

\- Így van, Nagyúr.

\- Nehéz lehet elviselned a saját fiad arroganciáját, kedves Perselus.

Piton ereiben megfagyott a vér. Voldemort összeszűkült szemmel nézte halálfalóját, majd ráirányította pálcáját és megszólalt – Nem tűröm az árulást. Crucio.

~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&amp;TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~

\- Valahogy segítenünk kell rajta – tört ki Harry.

\- Nyugodj meg, drága fiam – csitította az igazgató – minden rendben lesz.

\- Érzem, hogy baj van… – hajtotta le fejét a griffendéles.

\- A meglepetés ereje.

\- Hogy mondtad, Tom? – nézett rá Dumbledore.

\- A meglepetés ereje a legjobb taktika, professzor. A kiszámíthatatlanság.

Harry felkapta a fejét és kikerekedett szemekkel nézett Tomra.

\- Hogy ez eddig nem jutott eszembe…

\- Esetleg ha beavatnátok – mosolygott rájuk az igazgató.

\- Dumbledore professzor, itt ülünk egy szobában minden idők leghatalmasabb fekete mágusával.

Az idős mágus összevont szemöldökkel nézett maga elé gondolataiba merülve. Tom kikerekedett szemekkel pislogott Harryre.

\- De… Én…

\- Tom, te konkrétan Voldemort egy része vagy. Megtudhatod, hol van épp és mit csinál apámmal.

\- Ez valóban jó ötlet – csapta össze a kezeit Dumbledore, majd ünnepélyesen elővett egy tál citromport.

\- Én nem hiszem…

\- Kérlek – nézett rá könyörögve a kis túlélő.

\- Jó, nem bánom.

Tom lehunyta szemeit és mozdulatlan maradt. Harry lélegzet visszafojtva figyelte, míg Dumbledore vidáman majszolt. Pár perccel később az ifjú sötét mágus felpattant és idegesen járkált fel-alá az irodában.

\- Azt hiszem, tudom hol vannak. A SZENTSÉGIT! – mordult fel a fiú – Apám régi házában.

Harry meglepődve nézett az ifjú mágusra.

\- És… Mi a baj apád házával?

\- Ott öltem meg.

\- Kit?!

\- Apámat.

Harry teljesen elfehéredett.

\- Te… megölted az apádat?

\- Harry, fiam. Azt hiszem, fontosabb dolgunk is van jelenleg – szólt halkan Dumbledore.

\- Kell egy terv, méghozzá sürgősen – hadarta Tom – Perselus lebukott, épp kínozzák.

~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&amp;TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~

Voldemort élvezettel nézte az áruló szenvedését. Halálfalói kitettek magukért, különböző ártásokkal bombázták a vérben fetrengő bájitalmestert, míg ő kényelmesen ülve nézte a haláltusát. Szólásra nyitotta száját, mikor hangos pukkanással megjelent a földön heverő test mellett két alak. Az egyiknek csuklyája az arcába volt húzva, másikukat viszont azonnal felismerte.

\- Potter! – kiáltott fel meglepetten.

\- Helló, Tom. Rég láttalak – szólalt meg az említett.

\- Jöttél megadni magad? – kérdezte a Sötét Nagyúr, mosolyra húzva száját.

\- Csak apámért jöttem– mosolygott vissza a griffendéles.

\- És azt hiszed, olyan könnyen elmenekülhetsz vele?

\- Könnyebben, mint hinnéd, Tom. Hoztam egy vendéget, szeretném, ha megismernéd.

Az alak ekkor megmozdult és letolta fejéről a csuklyát. Voldemort tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett szembe tizenéves önmagával. Tom iszonyodva nézte idősebb önmagát. Hogy válhattam ilyenné?

A pillanatnyi zavarodottságot kihasználva Harry letérdelt apjához és ellenőrizte, hogy életben van-e még. A halálfalók tanácstalanul álldogáltak helyükön.

\- Szóval ilyenné váltam – szólalt meg Tom vontatottan – ez… ijesztő.

\- Hogyan kerültél te ide? – kérdezte a még mindig döbbent nagyúr.

\- A napló – mosolyodott el a fiú – kiszabadultam.

\- És mit keresel Potter mellett?! – csattant fel hirtelen a sötét mágus.

\- Kettőt találhatsz – kacsintott Tom – gondolom, nem kell elmagyaráznom, milyen voltál ilyen idősen.

Voldemortot elöntötte a düh – Azt akarod mondani, hogy… hogy… POTTER?! PONT Ő?!

\- Pontosan. Nos, Harry, indulhatunk?

\- Igen – azzal megfogta apja kezét, majd a másikkal belekapaszkodott Tom karjába.

\- Ezek szerint Potter pártján állsz?! – kiáltott fel dühösen Voldemort.

\- Természetesen. És biztosíthatlak, hogy minden erőmmel segítek majd neki, hogy megállíthasson téged – biccentett idősebbik énjének, majd egy hangos pukkanás kíséretében eltűntek mindhárman.


End file.
